


Cranberries

by Justcannibalthings



Series: Christmas mini fics [8]
Category: Original Works
Genre: Breakfast, Christmas, Fluff, Pure, hidden presents, smoothies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcannibalthings/pseuds/Justcannibalthings
Summary: Evangeline wants to help...Sort of.





	Cranberries

Evangeline padded down the stairs, clad in her usual overly soft pyjamas. It was Christmas eve, and even from the stairs she could smell the glorious scents coming from the kitchen- promises of tomorrows feast. “Good morning Evangeline.” Alexander turned his head, pausing his motions when he saw his daughter. “what are you cooking?” Alexander put his knife down, giving her his full attention “I am preparing for tomorrows festivities. Would you like to assist me?” Evangeline nodded, rubbing her eyes and lifting up the child sized apron from the hook on the wall. Alexander removed a glass from the fridge, placing it down on the counter as she tied her apron “In leu of breakfast, I made you a smoothie but if you want something more substantial I can make something.” Evangeline shook her head as she took a long swig from the cup- strawberries, blackberries and apple. “What are we doing?” Evangeline stood on her tip toes automatically, peering at the chopping board. “I am currently making stuffing, I am chopping up nuts- you can make the cranberry sauce if you wish.” Alexander kept his eyes on Evangeline whenever he spoke, giving her his full attention. She nodded at him, putting the cup down on the island “Alright. What do I need? Other than cranberries- obviously.” Alexander resisted the urge to smirk at his daughters ever growing levels of sark, and responded before returning to his chopping “there is a recipe on the counter.” Evangeline flicked through the book until she found what she wanted- the recipes were all hand written in French, she could just about read it. 

Evangeline went to climb onto the counter, to reach the sugar from the overhead cupboards when she felt Alexanders hand on her shoulder “Mon Cherie, I do not suggest doing what you are thinking of doing.” Evangeline blinked innocently at her father, and watched him open the cupboard and place the sugar on the counter top. “I am going to get some rosemary, please refrain from climbing on the furniture.” Alexander stepped out of the kitchen into the back garden, where he grew a variety of herbs and Evangeline promptly got back onto the counter- she had a feeling this was where her presents were hidden, or at the very least chocolate. 

Alexander was only gone for a moment, but when he returned even he couldn’t hide his surprise; Evangeline was sat on the kitchen floor surrounded by cranberries, and painted white with flour, a neatly wrapped box in her hand and a smug grin on her face. “woops.” Alexander, despite attempting not to, could not help but laugh.


End file.
